


Stars like sand

by yvie



Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [9]
Category: I Love Einstein (Takarazuka Revue)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvie/pseuds/yvie
Summary: Albert has a strange device next to him on the table, and Elsa wants to know what it is.
Relationships: Elsa/Albert
Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759144
Kudos: 1
Collections: Guess the author round five





	Stars like sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Takarazuka Guess the Author game with the prompt, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Elsa walked over to Albert, curious eyes blinking towards the device one the table beside him. 

“Professor,” she said, walking toward it. It was a heavy thing, nearly drawing her out of balance as soon as she took it. She picked it up, surveying it with a pouty lip. “This is…”’

Albert looked up from his book, spectacles perched nicely on the bridge of his nose. He crossed his legs before he tilted his glasses up to adjust them, gazing at her. 

“That is a telescope,” he explained as if he was the tutor to a curious child. 

The android girl made an amused sound, holding the telescope up to examine it better. Aside from being heavy, it was also made out of shiny brass, that perhaps the other androids had been polishing so well. She weighed the thing again, cradling it up and down. 

“Why was it on your table?” She asked, now holding the telescope to her chest.

Albert set the book he was reading down on the table, then stood up. 

“I was going to stargaze tonight. Forecast said that tonight is going to be a clear one with no clouds around.”

“Star… gaze…?”

He held his hand out to receive the device. “Let me show you.”

At his offer, she put the telescope on his palm. Then, he pulled at it, inciting an excited gasp from Elsa as it expanded into twice its length from before. There were now two parts to it. The telescope was now about the length of Albert’s arm. He walked over to a telescope mount, just by the window, where he placed the device there nicely. Next, he pulled a nearby stool so that he could have a good angle to view the stars with. 

Albert sat silent there for a few moments, swishing the telescope from one side to the other to look at the stars that scattered the night sky like sand. When he was done, he turned to look at Elsa, who was just observing him with a confused yet… amused expression. 

“Would you like to see?” 

He hopped off the stool and presented it to Elsa. She quickly replaced him there, and followed what he did: she peeked at the viewfinder with one eye and then aimed the lens of the telescope to the sky. She could not help but gasp, yet again, sighing wistfully at how beautiful everything was. 

Albert peeked at the sky, then saw something interesting fly across the dark blue blanket.

“Elsa, look! A shooting star!” He exclaimed, excitedly, pointing at the sky, though he knew Elsa could not see him, for she was engulfed by the sight of the stars. 

“What do I do now, Professor?” 

He put a hand on her shoulder, which prompted her to look at him instead.

“Make a wish,” he told her, with a wide smile. 


End file.
